Sonic and Tails : True Love
by DJ-307
Summary: Tails confesses his love for Sonic. Will Sonic approve? (probably) WARNING: ADULT CONTENT, MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY SONIC X TAILS Don't like, go away
1. Chapter 1

The time has come, I have to tell him.

He had felt this way about his hedgehog friend for a long time. Tails, a young two-tailed fox, had a crush on his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog. They had been close friends for a long time, ever since they were children, but Tails had recently started feeling differently towards the blue hedgehog. He had dreams of him and the hedgehog. Dating, Kissing, and even making love. Tails LOVED him. He wanted to be with Sonic, but was scared about what his reaction would be. Tails could tell Sonic, and they would live happily ever after. Or Tails could tell Sonic and he would hate him, instantly ending their current friendship. He decided today was the day he would finally express his feelings for Sonic. He only hoped Sonic would feel the same way.

It was a cold autumn night. The young kitsune knocked on his friend's door.

"Hey Tails, what's up" Sonic said, surprised to see his friend this late. "Sonic... I need to tell you something." Tails said. "Sure thing buddy, come on in." Sonic said, closing the door behind him. Tails sat on the couch, with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong Tails." Sonic said comfortingly. Tails remained silent, tears began forming in his eyes. Sonic moved closer to the fox, wraping his arm around him. " Tails, whatever it is, you can tell me, I'll understand." "P-Please don't be mad." Tails said, crying ever still. "I promise I won't". Sonic said. "S-Sonic" he looked up at the hedgehog. "I love you." Tails began crying more heavily now. " "Tails, it OK" the hedgehog said. He placed his lips on the fox, kissing him. " I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember when I said I would be updating bi-weekly. I kinda lied. Sorry I got busy but I promise the next chapter will be out in two weeks or less. This chapter has some minor cursing. Also, almost this entire chapter is a flashback. **_Flashbacks are indicated by italicized lettering._

* * *

_Tails sat quietly in his seat. He had just moved to this town, and everything was new and strange to the nine-year old fox. Today was the first day of school. He was extremely nervous today. All of the students would make fun of his two tails. Everyone would laugh and mock the poor fox. He knew it. That's how it's always been. Tails would try to be the nicest person possible. He would try to make some new friends. But no matter what he did, people always hated him, not for who he was, but for how he looked. He hated that extra tail. All it did was make life more unbearable for him. That tail was the reason he got kicked out of his old school in the first place._

* * *

_ It was early May. He had been handing the teacher his homework assignment, a smile spread across his face, he knew he would get an A. "Excellent work, Miles" Mrs. Stevens said. Tails walked back to his seat. But then that jerk, THAT F**KING BASTARD, the horrible boy whose name was Ricky, just had to open his big mouth. "Don't you know your not supposed to have two tails, stupid. You should be dead! Your a __**FREAK!**__" Freak, that word echoed in Tails's head, "Your a freak, your a freak, your a freak." No, he was not a freak. This was it. The last straw. He had put up with Ricky's bull$hit long enough. Tails stood up and punched Ricky right in the jaw. He unleashed his bottled up anger on Ricky's face again, and again, and again. It felt good. It felt amazing to see the person would had caused him so much pain to him to be crying for his mommy. Tails knew it was cruel, but he didn't care. Ricky had finally got what was coming to him. Mrs. Stevens called the school nurse and then looked directly at Tails. "MILES PROWER, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATLY". Mrs. Stevens was beyond mad, she was furious. So Tails tucked those two dreaded tails between his legs and hurried up to the principle's office.__**"**_

* * *

_That day ended with Tails being expelled from Northern Mobius Elementary. No one had asked about Tails's side of the story, no one had asked him about the years of abuse. Now Tails, living in central Mobius, hoped the same thing wouldn't happen again. He looked around the room. These people look nice, but then again, they could be horrible people on the inside. Ricky was one of the most handsome men Tails had ever seen, but had still managed to completely ruin his life. He knew not to judge these people by looks. Especially those mean looking goths at the back of the classroom. His new teacher, Mr. Gregory, seemed nice too, but seemed to be having a bad day. "Well, if it isn't our good friend Sonic the Hedgehog, late again I see." Mr. Gregory said, tauntingly. "Everyone, we have a knew student, Miles, would you like to introduce yourself to the class" "S-Sure, (ahem) my name is Miles Prower but most people call me Tails. I like to play video games and love to work with machines." Tails said, a little awkwardly. "Boo, your a freak" a black hedgehog in the back of the class said. Tails slumped in his chair, tears began to run across his face. " Hey don't listen to that idiot, I think your tails are pretty cool " said, a blue hedgehog. "Thanks, uh, Sonic, right? Tails said. "Yep, that's my name, Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. We can be friends, if you want to" Sonic said. "Yes I would, I would love to be your friend Sonic." Tails said, thrilled to have a friend for the first time in his life._

Tails knew they would be friends forever. But he never dreamed he would be actually KISSING his new hedgehog companion six years later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look! It's another flashback. HOORAY! Yeah, it's the second flashback and I bet people are already tired of it. Sorry, I have to tell the whole story. I heard some rumors that Chapter 4 will be intense though.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. An arm reached out of a bed and punched the annoying alarm clock. Sonic raised out of his bed and glared out the window. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, it seemed like a perfect day. Too bad it was Monday. Anyone who knew Sonic knew that he HATED Mondays with a passion. You sit back and relax for the weekend and BAM!, it's time to go back to school. The ten-year old Sonic grumpily got out of bed and went to take a shower. A little later and Sonic was cleaned, fully clothed, and enjoying a nice big bowl of his favorite cereal Cinnamon Toast Flakes. Today was the last day of school, thank god. He and his single mom were moving out of South Mobius into Central Mobius. He hated this place. Too many farms, open fields, etc... He had wanted to go to Central Mobius for a long time, for it was a large city. Last week Sonic's mom had just gotten a new job as a secretary in Central Mobius. They packed their bags and were on their way later that evening._

_Believe it or not, Sonic was not that popular at his old school. He was just like everyone else except for one thing. He was gay. He had never thought it was a big deal, but apparently everyone else did. Sonic only had a few friends. Sonic didn't really even like them, he just needed someone to talk to. He used to have many friends but when he came out he had none. He was lonely. He was not going to make that mistake again. He would tell no one in Central Mobius about his sexuality._

_Sonic arrived in Central Mobius a month ago, in August. Now it was September and he was late for his first day of school. He would have made it on time, but he ate too many bowls of Cinnamon Toast Flakes. He also was running extra slow today because he wasn't too excited to see Mr. Gregory, his teacher, and neighbor. He wasn't the most delightful person to be around. Sonic turned one last corner. He could see the classroom in his sights. He casually walked in."Well, if it isn't our good friend Sonic the Hedgehog, late again I see." Mr. Gregory said, tauntingly. "Everyone, we have a new student, Miles, would you like to introduce yourself to the class" "S-Sure, (ahem) my name is Miles Prower but most people call me Tails. I like to play video games and love to work with machines." Tails said, a little awkwardly. "Boo, your a freak" a black hedgehog in the back of the class said. Tails slumped in his chair, tears began to run across his face. " Hey don't listen to that idiot, I think your tails are pretty cool " said, Sonic. "Thanks, uh, Sonic, right? Tails said. "Yep, that's my name, Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. We can be friends, if you want to" Sonic said. "Yes I would, I would love to be your friend Sonic." Tails said. Sonic was so thrilled to finally have a friend again._

Sonic knew they would be friends forever. But he never dreamed he would be actually KISSING his new fox companion six years later.


End file.
